The Critical Condition
The Critical Condition is the Two Hundred Sixty Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released October 16, 2019. Synopsis Velvet has seen an ancient evil unleashed by the infamous Dr. Starline. Will she be able to defeat the Neo Eggman Empire in time? Plot The Episode begins in a dimension far far away. Prologue= =Legend Prior= In an alternate dimension, fifty years ago, aboard the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik was forced by the President of that time to create the Ultimate Life Form. Aided by Black Doom, they created Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald also studied the Gizoid, Chaos, and at least one Chaos Emerald. Later, GUN invaded the ARK and either imprisoned or killed all those related with "Project Shadow". This was because of their fear of Professor Gerald Robotnik's work. Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who had become very close to Shadow, was killed and Shadow was sent to the surface. Gerald was later found and imprisoned on Prison Island under the pretense of disappearance, and have been executed by firing. =Receiving the Signal= Dr. Eggman is observing the recordings of the Freedom Civil War from Planet Dens Several Egg Pawns are gathered around him, exchanging various looks of puzzlement and shrugs with each other, unsure what to make of the situation. Eggman taps his foot with increasing fury as he watches the footage of Paul Gekko, Sonic the Hedgehog's successor defeating his counterpart multiple times and Avatar Velvet defeating King Zamasu and preventing him from resurrecting Paul Robotnik. Yukishiro Hayate, on the footage, stating that the Eggman Empire shall be triumphant and he will find him, during the battle of Zeno's palace. Ultimately, Dr. Eggman managed to confirm Avatar Velvet's attempt to protect his imprisoned counterpart and signal the Eggman Fleet into action, making sure that King Zamasu's plan to take over the world wouldn't be a waste. |-|Paul Kintobor= Akira Kushinada works in his laboratory, trying to find a stabilizer for the new chemical. Storm adds the chocolate cake into a new chemical and this created Chemical Z. Emperor Lelouch contacts them and tells them about how there's a bunch of climate chaos going on all over the multiverse. Storm suggests they use Chemical Z to repair the climate. However, the Chemical Z barrel disappears. Ken finds it and puts it into a giant cannon. Ken fires the Chemical Z at an ice berg, and it blows the thing up. In the explosion, a bunch of light rays, both black and white go off in different directions. Somewhere else in Inkopolis Momoko Akatsutsumi leaves the mall, having just finished going shopping. She then admires a bunch of cute boys and then runs to get some cookies, cuz she's hungry. All of a sudden, she sees one of the rays of light about to hit a girl with a yo yo. She jumps in front of the way to stop it, getting herself hit with the light instead. This gives her superpowers. Miyako is at school, being admired by a bunch of boys. She then ditches school to go shopping and later sees a little girl blowing bubbles, who's about to be hit by another ray of light. Miyako stops the light the same way Momoko did and like Blossom, she gets superpowers too. Kaoru is skateboarding around the park and everyone is admiring how cool she is. She leaves the park and happens to see a little boy playing with a hammer toy, about to get hit by the light. She jumps in front of the light to stop it and gives herself superpowers. She starts complaining about her superhero outfit, saying she hates her skirt. Velvet on the other hand sees a little girl playing with her Velvet Crowe action figure, about to get hit by the light. She jumps in front of the light to stop it and gives herself superpowers and accidentally unleashed the Dr. Paul Eggman from his prison. In Inkopolis Zoo, a monkey gets hit by a black Z ray, turning him into a super genius super villain, who addresses himself as Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo shortly afterwards, releases all the other animals from the zoo, causing chaos all around Inkopolis. Mojo later steals Momoko's cookie and she attacks him with her yo yo. Everyone around them is astonished at what she did, including Blossom, herself having had no idea she was so skilled with the yo yo. She then orders all the animals in the zoo to go back to where they came from and gives Mojo Jojo a beating. Professor Utonium, Ken, and even the now verbal Poochi watch the whole thing from the screen in their laboratory and they get ready for whatever upcoming events may be coming from the Z Ray explosion. Velvet finds herself in an idyllic village, she meets Paul Eggman as "Paul Kintobor". Velvet proceeds to ask Eggman about what he knows about the Chaos Emeralds, the Lost Hex, the ARK, and the Death Egg, but none of these seem familiar to Eggman. She tells "Kintobor" that this is just a case of mistaken identity and tells him to go back to his work. Confused with Kintobor's innocence, Velvet meets Mayor Fluffy the leader of the "Tornado Village" who explains to her that following the release of Paul Eggman without warning, the villagers had him locked up immediately. The next day, however, they discovered that he had broken out of his cell, only to reinforce it. The villagers thus spent the next days questioning and testing Eggman, only for him to not show any trace of his villainous ways. Eventually, the village accepted the new helpful Eggman, taking him in and nursing his wounds. Mayor Fluffy then tells of how Eggman repaid their kindness by repairing anything they brought him, both big and small. Mayor Fluffy then finishes his tale with an appeal to Velvet: though Eggman has done many terrible things that cannot be undone, Mr. Kintobor has proven to be a blessing to the village. As such, Mayor Fluffy wants Paul Eggman to be free so he can do some good instead of rotting in a cell and doing nothing. Feeling conflicted after hearing Mayor Fluffy's story, Velvet is unsure about what to do. When Velvet learned the experience with children, however, a terrified villager comes running, screaming that Badniks are coming in from the south. Velvet finds "Kintobor" trying to build a barricade for the village's children, whom he gently tries to keep calm and assured. He then begs Velvet to help defend the village, admitting in a ashamed manner that he is too afraid to fight himself. Upon seeing this, Velvet tells "Kintobor" that he just has to worry about keeping the children safe while she uses the Perfect Banshee Gundam to stomp the Badniks. She pilots the Gundam and smashed the Badniks, consisting of Hoverbys and Antons. Boom, boom, boom, boom. After smashing the remaining Badniks, Velvet shakes Mr. Kintobor's hand and apologizes for mistaking him for someone else. Wanting to make a fresh start as well, Velvet introduces herself to Mr. Kintobor, who humbly accepts it. Mr. Kintobor also hopes that Velvet finds the one she is looking for as he seems worrisome, but Velvet tells him not to worry about it, as he thinks he is gone for good. Elsewhere, Momoko is tied up and strapped to a bed in the back of The Mayor's van. She feels angry and afraid, assuming these people are up to no good. Professor Utonium and Ken are in the back with her, explaining to her how she got her newfound powers. She warms up to them and realizes they're just trying to help her. Just then, Miyako comes bouncing by and The Mayor drives after her, needing to get a hold of her too. It's agreed that Momoko and Miyako (referred to as "The Girl in Blue") are both powerful superbeings, worthy of protecting and saving Inkopolis. Momoko misses the big picture and assumes Miyako will be her sidekick, while she takes in all the glory. Mojo Jojo happens to be strolling by, as Miyako lands on his head, and angers him. He chases after her too. As he bounces, he lands on top of The Mayor's van. A bunch of stolen candy falls out of his cape and Momoko sees it. She then fights with him over it, telling him that he'll rot his teeth if he eats all of that. Blossom chases him and it turns into a big bouncing bunch of craziness. Momoko meets up with Miyako and explains how Mojo is evil and you can tell because of his dark aura surrounding him. Miyako throws her bubble wand at him, knocking him out and she joins The Mayor in his van as they go off, searching for the third Powerpuff Girl. Kaoru just so happens to be walking by, complaining about her new skirt and nobody notices her. |-|Epic Adventure= At the Mushroom Kingdom, Emperor Lelouch's attendants serves lunch to Mario and Luigi, which turns out to be vegetable-filled sandwiches, Mario complains to the Princess about eating "rabbit-food" again. Soon after complaining, Mario begins to wonder where Yoshi is, as he never misses lunch. Soon after, a large roar is heard. This roar sends Mario, Princess Toadstool, and Luigi scurrying out of the castle to investigate. Outside, Mario, Luigi, and Toad see a Rex dressed as a chef parading around a sign displaying the message "GRAND OPENING! EGGMAN'S IMPERIAL FAST FOOD, FREE SAMPLES". At the prospect of free food, Luigi runs up to the Rex chef and grabs a cheeseburger off the chef's plate, which he particularly enjoys. Proceeding to order a large amount of food, Yoshi watches as his meal is assembled by several Egg Chefs, Rexes and Dino-Torches. Getting his food, Yoshi realizes that he doesn't have any money. Avatar Velvet and her partner, Sigla, comes in and proceeds to give Egg Pawn with the Chef's hat the sum of eighteen coins. Mario greets Velvet and introduces himself to her. Velvet, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi scarf down the food with Princess Toadstool refusing to eat anything. After finishing their meals, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, despite being extremely bloated, decide to waddle back to "EGGMAN'S IMPERIAL FAST FOOD". After that Avatar Velvet meets Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Yoshi and wants them to introduce them to "Paul Kintobor". They all agreed and boarded the Perfect Banshee Gundam and heads to the village. At the village, Paul Kintobor is singing a song while playing a guitar as children are enjoying themselves at his "Eggman Land" theme park. He is soon visited by Rough and Tumble, who swiftly kidnap him but not before the Triceraton mentions that "the docs" said that Paul Kintobor might be a little "off". Arriving too late, Velvet, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Yoshi and Peach They saw Mayor Fluffy who said that the new "new galactic empire" has returned and "Paul Kintobor" has been kidnapped much to the shock of Velvet and the gang. They decided to rescue the neighborhood handyman and end the "Neo Eggman Empire" for good. Meanwhile, at the Death Egg, Rough and Tumble have restrained a protesting "Paul Kintobor", who is fearful of what is about to happen to him. Paul Kintobor offers to fix up anything for the skunk brothers is dismissed and the doctor soon meets an unfamiliar scientists named Dr. Starline and his evil counterpart from Sonic's dimension, Dr. Eggman. "Paul Kintobor"claims that he is innocent but Eggman and Starline knows better as he has apparently made a career out of studying him. Starline declares that he will return "Paul Eggman" to his former glory, making "Paul Kintobor" protest even more that he would not want to be Paul Eggman. Starline simply tells him that Paul Eggman would not want to be "Paul Kintobor" either and puts goggles over his face that begins to electrocute the doctor. Starline states that the first round of Eggman's procedure is complete and asks the doctor if he is feeling more like himself. When Eggman vents his frustrations to Rough and Tumble, stating that "this isn't Paul Eggman he wanted". After three sessions with Starline, "Paul Kintobor" begun gravitating towards his previous inventions but not his previous personality. Rough angrily reminds Starline that after he had broken them out of jail, the doctor had promised them that if they brought him Eggman then the latter would make the skunk brothers weapons to use for revenge against Sonic's successor, Velvet. Starline assures Rough and Tumble that Eggman will restore his counterpart and will make their weapons after. The doctor suggests that Eggman may need an emotional trigger. Cubot overhears this and tries to get Paul Kintobor to threaten to dismantle him and Orbot. Following his lead, Orbot suggests to Eggman to review eldritch creatures he may want resurrect and lose control over. "Paul Kintobor" instead hugs Cubot tightly, wondering what kind of person would program him with emotions and prey upon them. As he declares he will take care of Cubot, the latter wonders if he gave actually gave a threat while Orbot wonders if they even want Eggman's old personality to return. Nearby, the group hear a screeching noise coming towards them. Out of the corridor, it is revealed to be Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, Hard Boiled Heavies, Metal Sonic, the Hooligans and the Fresh Commandos consisting of Vintage, Red-Sole, Double Eggman and Omega. "Paul Kintobor" is delighted to see the freshest Inklings of Inkopolis. However, he suddenly recalls memories of himself in the past with Metal Sonic, preparing him for battle and repairing him due to his clashing with Paul Gekko's Ghost Guardian. Paul Eggman snaps out of his "Paul Kintobor" persona and begins to demand his location, the identities of the others in the building and choice of fashion. While Orbot is somewhat disappointed, Dr. Eggman is delighted to see that Paul Eggman has been restored. Starline introduced himself to Paul Eggman as a deep admirer of Eggman's work. Eggman orders Metal Sonic to get on a table so that he can fix him while he sends Orbot and Cubot off to get him a change of clothes. Starline relays the fact that Paul Eggman lost his memory after his confrontation with Paul Gekko and wound up in a remote mountain village after Velvet set him free. Starline had located the doctor with his own methods and had his associates, Rough and Tumble, rescue him, who Eggman immediately finds annoying after they do their introduction. However, hearing that they hate Sonic, Eggman offers to make destructive devices to use against the hedgehog for the skunk brothers, much to their pleasure. Starline explains that to restore Eggman to his normal self he administered neuro-stimilants and aggressive hypnotherapy. Other than that, he got Eggman to the Final Egg with the power of the Warp Topaz, a gemstone he has spent his career researching. The Warp Stone can warp space to create gateways to other places, provided it has a power source. As Paul Eggman makes an interest in the Triforce, Starline instead presents all seven Chaos Emeralds to the doctor, which delights him. This makes Paul Eggman decide to accept Starline as his new lackey. Dr. Eggman aske Paul Eggman about Paul Gekko which makes him remember the Great Mobian Purge. Paul Eggman revealed that Sonic the Hedgehog has been reborn as Velvet's guardian ghost. Eggmen places Starline in charge of distracting Avatars Velvet and Korra while he tests and prepares. Starline is thrilled with the task, knowing exactly how to lure the Avatar into an ambush. Eggman moves on and finds Rough complaining on how he and Tumble are supposed to use the weapons Eggman specified in the blueprints he gave them. Paul Eggman takes the blueprints and swaps them to the other, allowing the skunk brothers to make more sense of them and become excited to use them. Orbot lets Eggman know that he called up the schematics on file that he requested, leaving Cubot to ask if he wanted to unleash "that" on the world. Looking at the hologram of a metal virus and a mysterious AI, Paul Eggman confirms his decision without hesitation, planning to make the world suffer after the indignity he was made to suffer himself. |-|Koenkan Temple= In the flashback of Velvet, after she left Paul Kintobor's village, Velvet goes to the temple to train real hard and hoping to become the strongest Avatar in the world. She saw Korra taking down a Death Egg Robot sentinel, noting humorously that she is too late for the fun. Getting off the Perfect Banshee Gundam's cockpit, Velvet is reunited with Korra, who asks what brings her here. Velvet explained to Korra that she wants to go to the Koenkan Temple in hopes of being the strongest Avatar. Korra responds by saying that it is a hub for distributing Wispons, but because its shipments suddenly stopped, he went to check on it. Korra then tells the person in charge of the town's gate to let her inside, explaining who he is and that she has taken care of the Badniks. However, the gatekeeper informs him that he has been ordered to not open the gates to anyone. When the gatekeeper refuses to say who gave him that order however, Velvet and Korra sees Tao Ken telling the gatekeeper to open the gates much to the gatekeeper's shock. The gatekeeper apologized to them for mistaking them for Paul Gekko and Sonic. Tao Ken explains to them that after the Freedom Civil War, King Zamasu who plan is to restore the Eggman Empire, tried to take over the Koenkan Temple. Luckily two ferocious mercenaries showed and saved the town by driving Zamasu and the Octarians away. These mercenaries said that they were going to improve the town's defenses, but instead, they took the town's arsenal and kept the residents prisoners within their town. Having nothing to fight back with, and with Badniks stalking outside the town walls, the residents were left with no choice but to follow the mercenaries' orders. Velvet sees Akira Yuki in modern clothing who decided to help confront the mercenaries. They head towards the Koenkan Temple-turned-fortress after hearing from the gatekeeper that they can find the mercenaries there. Arriving in the depot, Velvet, Korra, Tao Ken and Akira Yuki locate the Wisps, who have been stacked in their Deployment Pods. As Velvet then promises to free the Wisps soon, Tao Ken hears the mercenaries laugh nearby. Behind the crates, the four heroes see two anthropomorphic skunks who has the villagers serve as their slaves for their entertainment and pleasure. Noticeably ticked off, Tao Ken gets ready to fight, but Velvet's Ghost Guardian Sonic has them take it slow so the villagers can have a chance to escape the line of fire first. Velvet and Akira ate the food from the two skunks. As the villagers leave the room, the skunks themselves are reasonably angry about Velvet and Akira having stolen the food from them. Seeing Velvet introduced herself with Akira, the skunks return the favor by introducing themselves as Rough the Skunk and Tumble the Skunk in a very flashy manner. While Sonic struggles to keep himself from laughing, Velvet and Akira proceed to fight. While Rough and Tumble put up a decent fight, they are ultimately outclassed by Velvet and Korra. Beaten but not defeated, both skunks decide to then arm themselves with Wispons. Seeing the trouble they are in, Tao Ken calls upon the Wisp and the Mother Wisp. Seeing the spirit of Sonic and the calling of Mother Wisp, he Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons leave them, rendering their weapons inert. More angry Wisps then appear, with Rough and Tumble trying in vain to get their Wisps back into their Wispons. Adding insult to injury by imitating their introduction from before (which Rough takes very personally), Velvet deliver a knockout blow to the villains. Outside, Velvet and Korra bring the apprehended skunks outside for the cheering villagers to see. As the gatekeeper appears to thank Velvet for all his help, a Yellow Wisp suddenly appears and starts taking gibberish. As the gatekeeper and Mother Wisp gives Velvet a Blue Wisp name Jackie, the Yellow Wisp flies into the gatekeeper's Drill Wispon, making Sonic's Spirit realize what it said: it and the other Wisps are planning to stick around and help the townspeople defend their home. Getting teary-eyed, the gatekeeper thanks the Wisp. Meanwhile, as Rough and Tumble are being taken away to get locked up, the two skunks arrogantly swear that they will be out soon enough and get their revenge on Avatar Velvet. Korra, however, gives them a look that scares them straight and the villagers laugh. Korra and Tao Ken thanks Velvet for the help and hopes that things will start to settle down. Avatar Velvet informs Korra that she will be having a vacation across the multiverse. First, however, they feel a party with the Triceratons, Wisps and the villagers is in order. |-|Metal Virus Incident Part 1= At the present, in the Death Egg, Paul Eggman looks over his collected vertebrate specimens. In his machine, the liquid is poured on a Pocky. It immediately transmutates, becoming metallic and obedient. The doctor orders the Pocky to grab the neighboring Picky, to which it does without fail. It is then told to move away, allowing Eggman and Starline to see the slower spread of the virus on the Picky. Eggman also sees that the infected Pocky started to display violent tendencies without a direction. Starline helps move samples into position so that Eggman can carry out test four. He orders a frightened Ricky to pick up the infected flower he poured liquid on earlier and tap it on the provided samples: a sandwich, a Moto Bug head and a rock. The infection does not work on any of these but it does pass from the flower to the Ricky, completing Eggman's test five. He declares his new Metal Virus complete. He explains that at the slightest exposure, the virus will spread across organic tissue, turning that organism into his robotic slave. According to Eggman, inorganic or processed material remains inert, leaving him safe from infection. Starline expresses joy in working with Eggman, as he had never dreamed of doing it when he was searching for the doctor. Eggman asks Starline how he found him as Metal Sonic was doing the same thing using at least half of the Eggman Empire. Starline points out that Metal Sonic sent out Badnik search parties, which only had a finite amount of sensors. However, Starline has the Warp Topaz, which the platypus used to open "windows" to the world in an instant. Starline did this for a lengthy amount of time until he found Eggman, believing his work to be worth it. Paul Eggman expresses gladness in this and asks Starline to help zoom in on Sonic's fight against the skunk brothers using the Warp Topaz. Meanwhile, at Mayor Fluffy's village, Velvet asks for descriptions and names but finds that he does not have to look to far for answers as Rough and Tumble reveal themselves to the three, sporting new weapons to boot. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi finds confusion in their choice of rhymes. Sonic's spirit recalls Velvet's fighting the skunk brothers at Barricade Town. Sonic asks Mario to help Mayor Fluffy release the villagers while Velvet and Sonic takes on the Rough and Tumble. Rough angrily tells Sonic not to look down on them, reminding him that he won with the help of Wisps. Tumble adds that they wish to fight Korra. Luckily, Korra arrived in time to help Velvet. Velvet tells Tumble and Rough where "Paul Kintobor" is, to which Rough denies. With his new machinery, the Vapor Condenser, Rough then shoots a capsule of odoriferous liquid at Velvet, but she dodges narrowly dodges. Sonic cannot make sense of the situation as he believes the skunk brothers are not smart enough to build themselves new weapons and are not subtle enough to send cryptic letters, even in his spirit form. Velvet is hit by one of Rough's capsules. Korra tells her to use the Avatar state to clear the stench which she agreed. Velvet fire bends at Rough and Tumble's machinery and destroy it. As Velvet and Korra prepare to get their bottoms kicked, Tumble weeps as he finally had a tail again but it was gone once more. Korra asked Tumble to begin walking and loses all sympathy for him when Tumble calls him heartless as all he wanted to do was "cave his head in". Velvet reminds Rough to keep up his end of the deal. As Rough angrily begins to tell Sonic and Tails the truth, the skunk brothers are suddenly pulled down through a portal. Korra notes that someone had to have sprung Rough and Tumble from jail first and told them where Paul Eggman was. Velvet goes to meet up with Kenshin Uzumaki and Cap'n Cuttlefish. At Frozen Peak, Velvet meets up with Kenshin Uzumaki and Storm Kushinada who are making their way to Eggman's base. They find Badniks clearing out materials. Velvet, Kenshin and Storm attempt to stop them from progressing further but they are both attacked by a newly repaired Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic throws Storm aside and begins his battles with Velvet, leaving the Avatar to ask if he was repaired by Eggman. During the battle Velvet mocks Metal Sonic allowing Kenshin to come back in time and pin Metal Sonic down. Suddenly, Metal Sonic is taken away by a wormhole, only to appear next to Dr. Starline. This surprises Storm as he recognizes him as his informant, Velvet notices that the wormhole is similar to the one that took Rough and Tumble the other day. Kenshin requests for Starline talk about what is happening, to which Starline introduces himself and reveals that he is the one that has been causing trouble as he wanted to meet Sonic in person. He claims that his encounter with Sonic will be the ultimate test of their willpowers and abilities. Velvet deduced that Starline was the one who broke Rough and Tumble free from prison and asks what he did with "Paul Kintobor". Starline replies that he managed to restore Eggman's memories. Velvet and Kenshin begin to fight both Metal Sonic and Starline. Kenshin tries to cut Metal Sonic in half but the robot moves too quickly and manages to throw Velvet at him. Velvet restrains Metal Sonic while Storm joins the fight to bite Starline. Storm bites Starline's arm which caused him pain. Metal Sonic grabs Storm and tossed her at Velvet. After Metal Sonic gives Starline confirmation that everything was set up, the latter gives him the order to go back to base as he will give the heroes one last second to return. After a little while, Starline finds disappointment in Velvet, Kenshin and Storm working together as a team. Starline was grabbed and bitten by Velvet and Storm together. Starline quickly tells the duo that everything he knew was in the facility's vault and gave Kenshin the passcode required. Starline tells Velvet and Storm that Paul Eggman is not with him and is planning something "breathtaking" while he is planning on having the facility blown up following the detonation code input from Kenshin. They quickly rushed into the facility to save Kenshin. Starline looks on to see the facility explode and celebrates his victory. He finds delight in his easy victory and as he returns to the Death Egg, he believes Paul Eggman will too. A "mysterious woman" shows up as well, she gets shocked by what she is seeing and screams Yoh's name in horror and fear. |-|Metal Virus Incident Part 2= Once Starline gets back however, Eggman has the opposite reaction. The furious doctor grabs Starline and tells him that Sonic is his to destroy. As they are nemeses, Eggman personally believes that he has to prove himself superior to Sonic as he could also pull off simple stunts like Starline did if he wanted to. Starline apologizes before Eggman lets him go and pulls up his security feed to show that the Avatar's group and their ghost guardian Sonic the Hedgehog survived. Asakura Yoh managed to put a oversoul up but the explosion still injured him. Eggman then asks Starline what he and Metal Sonic were moving as he had not used the base in years and all that was left there was obsolete junk. Starline replies saying that he found the objects treasured collectibles of his legacy. Eggman then asks how he found his first battle against Sonic to be, to which Starline says that the experience put a lot of new things into perspective for him. Later at Restoration HQ, Yoh is resting unconsciously on a bed following his injuries. Storm thanks Yoh for saving Avatar Velvet and Team "Icemen" and the Lily Five are talking with Goldva, Anna and the others are standing around a fallen Yoh. As everyone thinks back to good memories they've shared with Yoh, Manta falls to his knees while stating in disbelief that Yoh is dead. Velvet was guilty of letting some else get hurt. Velvet explains the whole thing about "Paul Gekko and the Eggman Empire". Meanwhile, Yoh sees Hao and his mother. Hao indeed explains his encounter with Paul Gekko, his brother and sister, his nephew and his cousin. They share the four grand elemental spirits all together. Hao also explains that Yahweh became a primordial creator of the Kushinada Clan to commemorate the fallen spirits of the Mobian race. Hao was guilty to see Paul Gekko becoming the primordial force of the Kushinada Clan and decides to make a new body for Paul Gekko to house in. Hao explains to the spirit of Paul Gekko that Velvet need her help to stop the Neo Eggman Empire and he will be the next Shaman King due to letting Velvet inherit the Great Spirit. Meanwhile, Velvet sees Yoh waking up from his slumber and it surprises everyone, especially Anna. Meanwhile, Yohmei and the others sense that Yoh's aura has returned and are happy. Velvet also sees the Titanus Paul Gekko waking from his slumber and roaring to the heavens. The Titans across the new world awoke from their slumber and the Titanus Rodan acknowledge him as their new Alpha. Paul Gekko's Titanic form then hugged Velvet with his head for a family reunion and instructs the Titans to destroy all of Eggman's bases. Yoh states that Paul Gekko made the other Shamans feel worried. Opacho revealed that Hao sent her to accompany Avatar Velvet to defeat the Neo Eggman Empire. Jeanne tells Paul Gekko, Velvet, Opacho, Storm and Kenshin Uzumaki that Eggman must not be allowed to unleash the Metal Virus. Velvet's group arrived into the Echo Mine. Opacho says that they liberated several people, but took heavy losses in the process. Velvet comforts her, saying that the Heroes of the Old made that battle worth it. |-|Metal Virus Incident Part 3= Opacho manages to log into the Eggnet, finding schematics for a contraption bearing a large resemblance to the Space Colony ARK; it appears to be smaller, with the schematics detailing something on "payload distribution". Velvet's group witness the wall beginning to rumble, leaving them to quickly jump out of the way of an incoming tank driven by Rough and Tumble. Opacho destroys the tank. Both skunk brothers are forced to bail out and jump off of the tank as it falls into the pit. Rough and Tumble simply engaged their back-up plan, pressing the buttons on their cross-straps as instructed. However, this only causes the backpacks to open up, spilling the Metal Virus onto both of the skunk brothers. The duo panic as the liquid engulfs them, destroying their backpacks as their bodies become metallic. Storm is horrified at the sight, realizing that the skunks have been turned into robots; Velvet grimly notes that they're something worse than mere Badniks; Zombots. Wasting no time, the transformed Rough and Tumble immediately attack. Korra arrived just in time and pushed them to the refuse pit. As a result, Korra was infected by the Metal Virus. At the Death Egg, Paul Eggman looks on with glee, deciding to use the name "Zombots" as he felt it was catchy. When Starline asks what the next phase of the plan is, Eggman tells him that it was time to start "clinical trials": spreading the Metal Virus across the world. Starline tells Eggman that he has always amazed him and asks how he was able to build a new space armada so quickly. Eggman replies saying that it is easy once you have an unparalleled genius and an army of tireless robot slaves. He explains that while some Badniks are for building, others are meant for war. The size of his force is limited by the time it takes to construct the shells, round up the animals, and combine the two. Ending his talk, he states that it will be a concern of the past. He takes his seat and tells Orbot to launch his new flying fortress. With Cubot's assistance, Orbot manages to launch Eggman's new fortress into the sky. He tells the doctor that all the systems are stable and they are moving to their first target. Knowing they still have time before arrival, Paul Eggman and Dr. Eggman decides to give Starline a tour of the Faceship the new flagship of the Egg Fleet. Eggman shows off the Chaos Emeralds which are fashioned above his throne and states that they are acting as the power generator for the entire Faceship. He next shows off a large viewing area for to see his plan unfold from a high altitude. Paul Eggman then leads Starline downstairs to automated mixers that blend his secret formula for the Metal Virus. Starline begins to ask how he gets the machines running but Eggman instead calls for a trade secret. Eggman gloats that he will soon have an unstoppable army of robot slaves once the virus was applied to every living thing in the world. Any project of his would be able to be completed very quickly. He even plots to reshape other planets in his vision. Starline commends Eggman for his vision but mentions that after he did the numbers, he realized that Eggman could not possibly create enough Metal Virus to infect the entire planet. Eggman brings Starline to a large hatch door where a large batch of Metal Virus was expected to be dropped down from. Orbot tells Eggman that they were coming over the drop zone. With the perfect timing, Eggman tells Starline that the habitat below them will be infected and wander off to other directions, spreading the virus. With this, Eggman would only need to make a few drops. As a Nebula hands Eggman a microphone, Starline once again commends Eggman for carrying out his plan so perfectly. He asks who the first people are to receive the virus, to which Eggman replies that it will be the very village that took him in when he was amnesiac; "Tornado Village". The Egg Fleet hovers over the village, deeply frightening the villagers. As Elder Scruffy commands them to run away, Dr. Eggman speaks to them as "Paul Kintobor's counterpart", thanking the villagers for their hospitality though he did not remember much. Despite being grateful for being looked after, Eggman immediately gives the signal to Paul Eggman for the large batch of Metal Virus to be dumped over Mayor Fluffy. The virus floods the entire village, reaching many of the citizens. Mayor Fluffy is quickly infected after attempting to shield a child. Another villager horrifyingly sees a fellow villager get turned into a Zombot very quickly. Some villagers try to escape by climbing on top of the rooftops but a one of them has the virus spread from their legs and swiftly infect them. A mother and son look outside of their window, terrified of the sight. Soon, their door is broken down and several Zombots come inside, separate them, and infect them. Starline cannot believe the sight of how quickly the virus had spread in the town, leaving Eggman to ask for his opinions on the matter. Starline tells Eggman that he exceeded the expectations he already had of him, making the doctor feel silly for second guessing him. Eggman accepts the compliment and immediately sends the Zombots out of the village to invade others. |-|Metal Virus Incident Part 4= In Republic City, President Raiko is stressed out, hearing Yoh's report of the Zombot outbreak in the Mobotropolis. He promises to send a Rescue Shuttle. When Yoh asks for back-up, he tells him that she will put in a call to anyone who is in the area, hoping that Paul Gekko or anyone else will see Eggman. Just then, a Zombot kicks open the doors, followed by several more of its kind. Mako, Bolin, Lin, and Suyin used their abilities to smash the Zombots, but their attacks them off bounces off harmlessly. They escape through the back entrance to hide downtown, only to discover a scene of widespread chaos. The Faceship and the Egg Fleet has poured a batch of Metal Virus across the entire city. At the docks, the Shaman Fighters have created a barricade against the Zombots so that the uninfected civilians can reach the Rescue Shuttle. The Titans on the other hand started to attack aggressively on the Zombots and repelling anything that approaches their own territory. Asakura Yoh pushes Bolin and Mako out of the way as they are by Eggman's metallic minions while Avatar Velvet unleashed the Perfect Banshee Gundam to lure the Egg Fleet and the Faceship and pretends to betray her friends. Avatar Korra arrives at the docks to see Titanus Paul Gekko stomping and absorbing the Metal Virus, freeing the civilians. Bolin tells Korra that Yoh went back into the city and did not return. The soldier aboard the Rescue Shuttle reports that a city's worth of Zombots was closing in on them and that they have to leave immediately. Korra tells Bolin and Mako that he will look for Charmy. She dashes into the city to look for Yoh as Bolin and Mako leave in the shuttle with the uninfected. In Floral Forest Village, Paul Eggman is once again pouring out a large batch of the Metal Virus with the Faceship. Dr. Starline expresses his confusion as the village is too remote to be of any strategic value to Eggman. Eggman explains to Starline that the village will soon become a veritable minefield of Metal Virus vectors that Sonic will not be able to avoid as some of his friends live there. The mad doctor then takes joy in wanting to break Avatar Velvet's will by hitting him where it hurts. Korra continues fighting the Zombots to keep them off of the uninfected villagers. Elsewhere, Tao Ren asks Velvet to guide the citizens to the Grand Gold Flicky Hotel where they are organizing survivors. Velvet does so and is asked by one citizen if they should thank Hanzo Aizawa for his help. Velvet assures him that Omega is not the type of person who needs it. Velvet blames Dr. Starline for reverting Eggman back to his evil ways but Ren passes this off as a basic excuse. He even believes that Sonic deserves to be infected. Though he finds frustration with Ren, Velvet flies off to to Ren and tells him that the Titanus Paul Gekko is the only shot to destroy the Metal Virus. Ren tells Usui Horokeu to safeguard the truck while Paul Gekko's trio of pupils oversees the evacuation of the uninfected. Usui Horokeu accepts and starts freezing up Eggman's army. Ren and Horokeu notices Yoh as one of the infected and tries to snap him out of the infection. Velvet witness Yoh infecting Ren and Horokeu in the process. As Anna shows up as well, she gets shocked by what she is seeing and screams Yoh's name in horror and fear. Velvet rescues Anna from the Zombot Yoh and flies to the Faceship. After blasting a hole on the ship, Dr. Eggman and Paul Eggman was surprised to see the infamous Avatar Velvet arrive to stop the infamous Starline. Velvet states that the Faceship shall be destroyed and the Metal Virus will spread no longer. The Eggmen saw the Titanus Paul Gekko advancing towards faceship and grabbing it. Hao's Ghost Guardian, the Great Spirit manifested into a form of Titanus Paul Gekko's powerful thermonuclear pulses which can easily destroy the Metal Virus and the outside of the faceship. In horror, Dr. Starline realized too late as Velvet stole Dr. Paul Eggman, the Warp Topaz and destroyed the factory of the Metal Virus. As Velvet and Anna escape with everything they need, Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants screams that they should not provoke Paul Gekko. As Dr. Eggman escapes back to his dimension, Dr. Starline was defeated and captured by Korra. The Metal Virus that infected everyone was destroyed and everyone was cured. As Titanus Paul Gekko looks down the victims that Titanus Paul Gekko cured, Rodan and the other Titans then converge on the titanic form of Paul Gekko, bowing to him as their new "King of the Heroes". |-|Death Egg Demolition= After Dr. Starline was arrested, Korra thanks Velvet for capturing Dr. Starline, Rough and Tumble. After Velvet uses her Avatar State to erase Paul Eggman's memories, a boy with green hair came and thanked Velvet for returning Paul Eggman back to being a nice guy. "Paul Kintobor" thanked Velvet for saving his counterpart and Velvet apologized to "Paul Kintobor" for not showing up in time. Lyserg tells "Paul Kintobor" that he is more welcome to stay in Inkopolis. While at Paul Eggman's base, Yukishiro Hayate assumed command of the Neo Eggman Empire starts making new types of plans of conquering the multiverse. Yukishiro Hayate has established his base of operations in the newly built Egg Fleet Flagship but only to conquer the world for two Eggmen in his absence. When Hayate learned that Yahweh had restored the Earth, Hayate decided to transform it into a massive earth-size Death Egg. |-|Enter the Great Spirit= =Part 1= Elsewhere, Velvet and Lyserg Ōtsutsuki meets the Great Spirits’ Guardians at the King's Sanctuary. Opacho revealed to the Velvet that Hao was summoning her to explain the details about Velvet's "father". They easily passes the Guardian Spirits without getting attacked. Hao let's Velvet and Opacho enter inside the Great Spirit and tells Velvet the whole story behind the Freedom Civil War; "Back in the past, many years ago, during the Freedom Civil War, Manta goes home from school, he gets the feeling that he has been called by someone at the Funbari Hill. When he takes a shortcut route home, this leads he later saw the dark sky full of stars. This is how he first met with Yoh. While Yoh asked him if he came to see the stars together with "everyone" else. As Manta asked Yoh on referring who "everyone" else was, then multiple ghosts appear beside Yoh. This later makes Manta screams in horror and shock. The next morning Manta tries to explain everything that happened last night at school, but the three students don't believe him and just making fun of it and teasing him. Later on, Yoh shows up as a new transfer student in Manta's classroom. Manta is determined to reveal Yoh's big secret. After following Yoh all week without any results. Meanwhile, at night, Manta decides to wait for Yoh showing up at the Funbari Hill with a camera, to take pictures as evidence. At The Funbari Hill, Manta runs into Paul. Eggman's henchmen, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts who are beginning the ritual of resurrecting Amidamaru by offering all of the blood Paul Gekko's former bullies at the time of his day in elementary school and spill it into the tombstone. Once the ritual is complete, instead Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts have resurrected both Amidamaru's younger brother: Kabuchi no Mikoto, the Ancestor of the Gekko Clan: Tsukuyomi Ōtsutsuki, and the infamous God of the Originating Heart of the Universe: Amenominakanushi. Decoe and Bocoe comments that creating an army monstrous spirits would be an addition to the Galactic Eggman Empire which results in Amidamaru's gravestone being broken prematurely. After being resurrected, Kabuchi no Mikoto looks at Manta just before he leaves. Kabuchi no Mikoto proceeds to say to Manta that Sonic the Hedgehog became Paul Gekko's Ghost Guardian and then beat up Manta off-screen. The next morning, Manta tries to explain what happened at school. He still gets made fun of but this time he gets help from Yoh, who tells him and the three students the truth that spirits are indeed real. After class, Yoh takes Manta to the Funbari Hill to wait for the spirit of Kabuchi no Mikoto. Yoh ties Manta down to the three so he can't run away scared. When Yoh saw Paul Gekko being cornered by Dr. Eggman, the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad and the Hard Boiled Heavies, Yoh teases him and then avenges Manta with help from Amidamaru, who was mad at Dr. Eggman for resurrecting his younger brother from his gravestone. This reveals Yoh's secret that he was a Shaman, and leaves Manta and Paul Gekko shocked as he sees Yoh using Hyoi Gattai for the first time. Yoh then fights with Eggman and his robots and easily wins while sending them flying. After saving Paul Gekko, Yoh fixes Amidamaru's tombstone with glue and has a conversation about what happened the other night with his new three best friends. =Part 2= As Paul, Yoh and Manta hang out at the hill, Yoh tells Manta that he came to the Mushroom Kingdom to find himself a powerful guardian ghost. As Yoh asks Amidamaru to join him, he refuses and tells him that he has no intention of leaving the hill. Afterward, Manta tells Yoh about Amidamaru's legend. It is said that Amidamaru killed thousands of people and was nicknamed "the monster". But Yoh is determined to make Amidamaru his guardian ghost because it's only a legend and when Yoh used Hyoi Gattai with Amidamaru it felt "warm" inside. Meanwhile at night at the hill, a spirit asks Amidamaru about why he refused to join Yoh. Amidamaru tells him that he is waiting for someone. Meanwhile, downtown, Ryu is seen made fun of because of his bad haircut, caused by Yoh's attack. Later on, in order to get to know more about Amidamaru's past, Yoh and Manta visit the Funbari Local Museum where Amidamaru's old sword, was rusted Harusame, is being displayed. Yoh and Manta decide to spend the night waiting at Harusame's display, as the keeper tells them that the sword can be heard crying at night. later that night The boys find out that it's not the sword, but a spirit is crying over Harusame. The spirit is named Mosuke, a swordsmith. Mosuke tells them that he was the one who forged the sword and that he is Amidamaru's best friend. Then Mosuke tells them about 600 years ago after he and Amidamaru earned themselves work under the daimyo, later on at night Amidamaru was ordered to kill his best friend, but he refused it. Back at the hill at night. Amidamaru told Mosuke to run away, but Mosuke wanted to give Amidamaru the Harusame as a final gift. The two promised each other to be on the hill the same night. But Kabuchi was spying on them and reported to the daimyo. Therefore Amidamaru has killed them all before dying from exhaustion. Mosuke can't rest in peace until he gives Harusame to his best friend Amidamaru. Yoh then gives Mosuke the opportunity to use his body to bring the sword to the hill. where Amidamaru was waiting as well. While in Yoh's body, Mosuke forges the newest Harusame. Later on, Yoh and Manta give the new Harusame to Amidamaru. Who can barely believe that it really is Harusame, but realizes that Mosuke is the only one who could have forged the sword, so it had to be Harusame without any doubt. Yoh then delivers a message to Amidamaru from Mosuke saying: "sorry to you keep you waiting", and Yoh says that Mosuke has passed on now because he could not bring himself to meet Amidamaru after letting him wait for so long. Yoh then leaves the sword at Amidamaru's gravestone and together with Manta, he leaves the hill. As Amidamaru passes on they bumped into Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, who share the same Kabuchi no Mikoto. The S.S.S.S.S. Squad attacks Paul Gekko and Yoh multiple times with Kabuchi no Mikoto but they get saved by Amadimaru, who came back and then he Hyoi-Gattai with Yoh. Yoh then blocks Kabuchi's attack and Ryu and the gang beats Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. Later on, after Yoh, thanks Amidamaru for helping him out, later Amidamaru changes of heart and decides to team up with Yoh and becomes his guardian ghost. At dusk, as Manta walks home from school, he sees an unknown shaman standing on the hill. Later on, Manta tells Yoh that he had seen a guy with the same aura similar to Yoh's. But he does not really seem to care about it. To fight the heat. as the two of them buy some Shirokuma Kakigōri ice cream at a local ice cream store, Yoh later buys one for Amidamaru as well as Yoh brings a memorial tablet at the store with him. to make Amidamaru's sudden appearance leaves Manta a little scared. At night, Manta sits alone on a bench, wondering about how tough shamans would be like compared to Yoh. As Manta goes home, he runs into the unknown shaman again but this time at a traffic light. The unknown shaman passes the street while the light is red, and then slices an upcoming truck in half using his Kwandao and his guardian ghost. As the unknown shaman turns over to look at Manta, he tells him that he is "the only shaman needed" and his name is Tao Ren. Before he walks away like nothing happened, he tells Manta that he is going to be the Shaman King. This leaves Manta frightened. The next morning, Manta tells Yoh about what happened. Yoh does not seem to care about the fact that there is another shaman in town, but Manta gets his attention when he says that Ren wants to become shaman king. Yoh does not know the name Tao Ren but Manta comes to the conclusion that he must know Yoh somehow. Meanwhile, Amidamaru appears and is very interested in the skill of Ren's guardian ghost, who seems to be a Chinese warrior according to his appearance. Manta is still worried but Yoh tells him it's alright because a bad person cannot see spirits, therefore Ren must be a good person. As Yoh explains to Manta and Amidamaru what a Shaman King is, they meet Ren at a traffic light. As they cross the road and pass each other, Ren tells Yoh that he is "the only shaman needed" and that he will be waiting for him "at a place where you can see the stars". As Yoh decides to meet Ren, he runs into Manta, who wants to join him in order to get to know more about shamans. Together they head to a place where Ren is waiting. Kabuchi no Mikoto comments at the S.S.S.S.S. Squad for the failure to defeat his brother and threatens them to let Eggman punish them or find a new Shaman to double his power so that the Eggman can spare them from his wrath in two days. Just then Ren shows up at the graveyard. He tells the S.S.S.S.S. Squad that they share the same guardian ghost. The S.S.S.S.S. Squad proceeds to share the same Oversoul: Kabuchi no Mikoto Battleship Mode, but Ren pushed them back easily in a blink of an eye. Paul Gekko and Yoh arrives to see Ren triumphed over defeated the S.S.S.S.S. Squad. Then Ren mocks Yoh for the treating his guardian ghost as a "friend". He states that a guardian ghost should be used as a shaman's "tool". As both shamans use Hyoi Gattai, it's revealed that Ren's guardian ghost is named Bason. This leaves Ryu and his gang impressed as Manta states they are shamans and he has no idea what's going to happen next. As Paul Gekko, Yoh and Ren then start to fight, Ryu is able to see both Guardian ghosts. Then Ren uses his Chuuka Zanmai attack which Yoh is able to block his attack. Later, Ren then states that "playtime is over" and uses his Hyoi 100%. As Yoh gets badly beaten to the ground, Ren attacks again with his Chuka Zanmai attack. This breaks Yoh's wooden sword, Hyoi-Gattai and badly injures him in the progress. While Yoh is in the hospital, Paul Gekko feels guilty for the injuries from Tao Ren caused to Yoh because he was not powerful enough. Meanwhile, Manta, Ryu and his gang are waiting outside of lobby, hoping that Yoh will be alright. After Ryu and his gang leave the hospital, Manta enters Yoh's room because he is awake. Manta tells Yoh about that Ryu and his gang saved him from Ren. Then Yoh, Manta, Paul Gekko and Amidamaru have a conversation about what happened the other night in their fight with Ren. However, Bason was spying on them. Then, Ren is seen together with his father. who states that he has to become Shaman King in order to restore the Tao Family's name. Later on, Bason reports to Ren where Yoh is and Ren orders him to guide him to the place. As Yoh tries to get out of his bed, he wants to leave the hospital because he does not want to cause any trouble. As they look out of the window, they see Ren standing at the entrance. Later on, Ren, Paul Gekko and Yoh are standing face to face. As both shamans use Hyoi Gattai, Ren immediately attacks Yoh several times but Yoh blocks all of his attacks. As Ren cuts Yoh's wooden sword in two, Yoh is actually happy because the length of his weapon is now perfectly resembling a sword now. As Yoh pushes Ren back, Ren easily avoids the attacks and hits Yoh in the stomach with the back of his Guandao. As Ren states that he is only using 30% of his power. Ren later tries to land a deadly blow on Yoh. Yoh, who is only just able to avoid Ren's attack, then hides among the trees. As Ren finds Yoh, they mock each other for the way they use their spirits. As the two of them clash, Ren cuts a tree in half. As Ren states that he will make Amidamaru his tool, he mercilessly attacks Yoh. As a result of this, Yoh gets beaten to the ground and his Hyoi Gattai breaks. As Ren walks on to them, Paul Gekko had awakened his guardian ghost within his own body; Sonic the Hedgehog. Paul Gekko proceeds to unleash his Oversoul: Sonic the Hedgehog Roar in the form of the race car. Yoh was impressed at Paul Gekko's ability to summon spirits and Yoh was happy to be his friend. Paul Gekko tells Yoh to get away in order to stay out of Ren's hands. As Ren rushes to them, Amidamaru protects Yoh and refuses to leave Paul and Sonic like this. As Yoh uses Hyoi Gattai again, he uses Hyoi 100% now. As Ren attacks Yoh with 100% Chuuka Zanmai, Yoh beats him with Amidaryu Gokoujin. As Ren is easily knocked out, while Yoh later collapses because he had no stamina and power left. =Part 3= As the battle is over, Paul Gekko takes Yoh to the hospital again. As Yoh and Manta are asleep in Yoh's hospital room, the unknown girl shows up at the doorstep of Yoh's room. She starts complaining about Yoh being lazy and states that the "future looks rough". As Manta asks her who she is, it's revealed that she is Kyōyama Anna and Yoh's fiance. This leaves Paul and Sonic perplexed. Then Anna later orders Manta to go and buy a drink for her. At the soda machine, Yoh, Paul and Manta have a conversation about Anna. Yoh does not seem to like her sudden appearance and tells Manta that Anna is also a kind of Shaman, as a spiritualistic medium. As the three return, Sonic being tied up by Anna with her necklace. Anna then tells Yoh that he has to undertake her special training course in order to get stronger. Anna states that with Yoh's current strength he will not succeed in becoming Shaman King. Anna tells them that Shamans from all around the world are gathering for the next Shaman Fight in Tokyo. As Yoh thinks he does not need any special training, Anna then states that she wants to become the Shaman King's First Lady and have an easy life too. And since Yoh is going to be her future husband, he has to become Shaman King no matter what happens. Later as Manta stops by Paul Gekko's house, Paul Gekko's nice and caring cousin tells Manta that Anna makes Yoh run 50 laps every day with heavy weighted beaches attached to his arms and legs. As Manta states that he somehow understands her reasoning, Yoh meets Manta that if he would slack off, the spirits of the family who used to live in their house would report to Anna. As Anna shows up, Yoh has to go for a run again while Manta is being ordered by Anna to clean the house and prepare dinner later. While Yoh is running, Tao Ren is seen taking a shower in his apartment. As he gets out of the shower. he is greeted by his older sister, Tao Jun, shows up. Ren asks her where she came for. Then a loop is shown, in which Yoh gets out of his bed and runs with the heavyweights. This is shown a few times in a row. and results in Yoh collapsing in the hallway from his tiredness. later that night, Tao Jun is thinking of "dropping by to say hello" to the Asakura kid who hurt her dearest brother Tao Ren. Later on, as Yoh prepares to go for a run and Anna want to go for a walk, the two of then talk about the chances of Yoh reaching Hyoi 100% at the moment if Tao Ren would attack him again. As they both go different directions, Anna tells Yoh to buy and prepare something for dinner. As Anna walks down the street, she notices a suspicious black van standing along the way. Meanwhile, Yoh runs through the park where he meets with Manta. As Yoh runs with Manta biking along with him, they have a conversation about how Yoh's training is going. As they take a short break at a riverside, the same black van Anna saw earlier stops a close by where Yoh and Manta are. As three JiangShi get out and surround Yoh and Manta, Yoh tells Manta to get away and takes his heavy braces off. Then, Amidamaru and Anna show up. Paul Gekko then uses his Oversoul: Sonic the Hedgehog Roar to spin dash at the tailsmans, thus setting the three Jiang Shi free. One of them was Lee Pyron . As Lee Pyron comes to his senses and later sees his movie poster, he is confused and can't remember what happened the last 17 years. As he breaks the glass with his fist. from his movie poster in his anger, he finds out that he can't feel any pain. As Tao Jun tells him that he is dead and should follow her orders, Lee Pyron remembers that he was killed by the Tao Family. When Tao Jun throws a new talisman towards him, Lee Pyron is able to grab it and destroy the talisman before it reaches him. Then Lee Pyron loses his anger towards Tao Jun since he had lost everything because of her. As Lee Pyron goes completely berserk, he tries to attack Tao Jun multiple times in his rage. As Lee Pyron is about to land a deadly blow on her. Yoh later shows up and blocks his attack. As Tao Jun is surprised that Yoh saved her, Yoh tells Lee Pyron that revenge won't solve any of his problems. Then Lee Pyron starts to attack Yoh out of anger. As Tao Jun states that there is no way of defeating Lee Pyron, Anna tells her to take responsibility and think of someone that was able to defeat Lee Pyron. Then Tao Jun, Anna, and Manta come to the conclusion that the only one that Lee Pyron could not defeat was his master, Shamon. Meanwhile, Ryu still can't understand what is going on. As Tao Jun says that Shamon is already dead, Anna tells her that she is a spiritualistic medium. Then Anna recalls Shamon's spirit and fuses it in Yoh's body. Then Lee Pyron starts furiously attacking Yoh multiple times but Yoh, who is now being controlled by Shamon, easily dodges all of Lee Pyron's attacks. As Yoh tells Lee Pyron that his movements are weak because he is furious, Lee Pyron starts attacking again. After Yoh dodges all attacks again, he attacks Lee Pyron with Shamon's Shadow Fist. Yoh then tells him to abandon his fury and that he had not lost everything. Then Lee Pyron attacks him again but Yoh easily dodges the attacks just like before. Then Yoh uses Shamon's Sou Jyu Ken attack and beats Lee Pyron. As Lee Pyron falls to the ground, Shamon tells him that this is his last lesson to him. Later on, when Lee Pyron wakes up, his soul and Shamon's have a conversation in which Lee Pyron apologizes for his bad behavior and Shamon states that Yoh was the one to thank. Shamon also tells him that his Dǎodàn-do should be used to protect others and will live on in the people's hearts even though he is dead. As Tao Jun walks away and Anna asks her if she is going to abandon Lee Pyron just like this, Tao Jun states that she was wrong and didn't know anything about Lee Pyron at all. After she tells Anna that Yoh is a great person and she has no right to keep Lee Pyron, Lee Pyron turns to Tao Jun and tells her that he wants to keep persevering his dreams, even if it is in the form of a Jiang Shi. After shocking everyone, Lee Pyron decides to stay with Tao Jun's side. As she agrees to keep him, without any talismans this time. As Tao Jun and Lee Pyron leave the scene, later Ryu is seen being extremely impressed by Shamans. Later on, Tao Ren is on the top of a building. As he saw the whole fight and states that he will not let Yoh stand in his way any longer. Hao finishes the story by saying that after Lee Pyron was set free by Sonic the Spiritual Hedgehog, Hao was working with Dr. Eggman to obtain the Great Spirit and revealed that Eggman fulfilled Hao plan to obtain the Great Spirit and immediately betrays him with the help of Paul Gekko's cousin who possessed his guardian ghost, the Spirit of Thunder. Hao then tells Velvet and Opacho to summon Yukishiro Gekko and make her brother a shaman to prevent him from becoming "Hao Eggman". |-|Yukishiro Hayate vs. Kanto Trio= Elsewhere, at the Egg Fleet Flagship, Yukishiro Hayate is narrating how the Titanus Paul Gekko have total control of the titans and destroyed the Metal Virus with Avatar Velvet's help. He mentions that transforming the Earth into the new Death Egg with the use of the Egg Extractor will lead to his ascension. Meanwhile, on route to the Egg Fleet, Avatar Velvet, Lyserg Ōtsutsuki and Opacho are flying in the airship and notices the entire Egg Fleet itself. The Egg Fleet was signaling the airship to dock at the hanger of the Egg Fleet Flagship. When Velvet, Opacho and Lyserg Ōtsutsuki went to the bridge full of Egg Pawns, Yukishiro Hayate was ranting about his genius. Then suddenly, the three shadows stepped in and sliced all the Egg Pawns into pieces like it was nothing. Yukishiro Hayate revealed that he is reassembling the Dark Armor in order to extend his transformation into the Shredder and by doing this, Hayate employed the Foot Clan to complete the Shredder's ascension into the Eggman Empire. Velvet tells Hayate that, Yukishiro Gekko was right beside him because of his love for family. Unknown to all, the mysterious woman and the mutant rat were watching. The samurai's surprise, Neo Eggman Empire merely appears to be unveiling its new Spring line of pump sandals, causing him to laugh mockingly. However, the woman with glasses's laughter is quickly replaced by a feeling of dread when Yukishiro Hayate was then wearing the armor. A tall woman has a vision of a massive explosion that destroys an entire city, a burning medieval Japanese building, energy streaming from people's eyes and mouths, and a sinister armored face with glowing eyes. A mysterious woman grabbed Velvet, Kanto Trio, Opacho and Lyserg away from the fully transformed Yukishiro Hayate, declaring that he is much too old and weak to deal with the great evil that Velvet is too soon to face. The three introduced themselves as the Kanto Trio and tells Velvet of an evil entity banished five hundred years ago: a madman who donned a mystic suit of armor called the Kuroi Yōroi. The "demon" was eventually defeated by Paul Gekko, who scattered the pieces of armor and made sure none of them ended up in the hands of the Foot Clan. The Foot Lieutenant and the Foot Brute knelt to Yukishiro Hayate wishing the commands. He orders the commands all hands on deck to the Foot Clan and the Badniks, wanting full armament and to surround and disable Avatar Velvet, yet wanting her alive. Due to the transformation, Yukishiro Hayate inherited the Shredder's blind rage, and is likely going on his own. Characters Veteran Characters= *Avatar Team **Korra **Asami **Mako **Bolin **Naga **Pabu *Blue Team **Goggles **Bobble Hat **Headphones **Specs **Pillow Gekko **Whinter **Charles **Fluffy *Yellow Green Team **Rider **Stealth Goggles **Bamboo Hat **Blazer *Team X-Blood **Vintage **Red-Sole **Double Eggman **Omega *Green Team **Safari **Cleats **Beanie **Backwards *Orange Team **Clementine **B-Sailor **W-Sailor **Forge **Army *Pink Team **Aloha **Diver **Octoglasses **Straw *Cyan Team **Mask **Mr. Designer **Full Moon Glasses **Jersey *Purple Team **Skull **Aviator **Stitch **Paisley *Emperor's Team **Emperor **Prince **Squidkid Jr. **Laceless **N-Pacer *Dark Green Team **Bike **Skate **Shrimp **Stripes *Skurvy Clan **Queen Skurvy **Quint Skurvy **Prince Skurvy *Kremling Pirates **Kaptain Skurvy **Kutlass **Green Kroc *Southern Water Tribe **Tonraq **Senna **Pakku **Ummi *Aang's family **Bumi **Kya **Tenzin **Pema **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo **Rohan *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Paul Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Akira Kushinada **Yusaku Kushinada **Storm Kushinada **Oscar Kushinada **Olivia the Octoling **Seres *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke **Tsurugi Kenshin I *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Funky Kong **Candy Kong **Eddie **Bluster Kong **Lanky Kong **Sumo Kong **Dread Kong **Karate Kong **Ninja Kong *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Raikō Murakumo ***Gau Meguro ***Paul Prozen Gunther ***Ken ***Lyon Gekko ***Mylene ***Tifa Sune ***Toshiya Gekko ***Minamoto no Raikō ***Stella Louise ***Paul Ichijou ***Dark Paul Gekko ***Paul de Sand **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula ***Zak ***Hashi **Egg Lieutenants ***Yuki Loussier ***Amuro Asuka **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss ***Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey ***Senna Gekko *Artificial Humans **Blabro **Monarchy **Kenshin Uzumaki **Koji *Lost Incident Villains **Takeru Homura **Jin Kusanagi **Miyu Sugisaki *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Squidbeak Splatoon **Cap'n Cuttlefish **Judd **Sheldon **Callie **Marie **Pearl **Marina **Kuga Mikami *Skurvy Clan **Queen Skurvy **Quint Skurvy **Prince Skurvy *Kremling Pirates **Kaptain Skurvy **Kutlass **Green Kroc *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Klump **Krusha **Kuff 'n' Klout **Kasplat **Kopter **Kritters *King Dedede's Empire **Leadership ***King Dedede ****King Dedede the 17,052nd ***Escargoon **Dedede Enforcers ***General Waddle Doo **Dedede Army ***Waddle Dee Commanders ***Waddle Dee Army ****Waddle Dee Spear Waddle Dee Army ****Waddle Parasol Squadron ****Waddle Dee Walker Pilots *Grand Order **New Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Yukishiro Hayate ***Yukishiro Nyau ***Otowa Hyōko ***Inui Banjin *Yahweh's Faction **Leadership ***Yahweh ***Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas ***Siarnaq **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Palutena's Faction **Leadership ***Palutena ***Pit **Infantry ***Centurions ***Centurion Knights ***Centurion Strongarms ***Juggernauts ***Fighters *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Dark Pit **Arlon **Cragalanche *Shuffle Alliance **Domon Kasshu **Chibodee Crocket **George de Sand **Argo Gulskii **Sai Saici *Ichijou Clan **Gouki **Midori **Ichijou Masaki **Akane **Ruri *Shiba Clan **Yotsuba Maya **Tatsurou **Sayuri **Tatsuya **Miyuki *Saegusa Clan **Kouichi **Tomokazu **Koujirou **Mayumi **Kasumi **Izumi *Chiba Family **Jouichirou **Naotsugu **Erika *Team Isori **Chiyoda Kanon **Isori Kei **Kirihara Takeaki **Mibu Sayaka *Zaofu Warriors **Liu Xuan **Guan Yun **Zhang De *Fire Fist Family **Ryūshishin **Suneirin **Dongji **Pavone **Yūshi **Hōkuei *Salmonid Tribe **Alpha Salmonids ***Queen Allure Salmonid I ***Goldie **Mega Salmonids ***Giga Bodyguards ***Griller Bodyguards **Elite Salmonids ***Steelheads ***Steel Eels ***Scrappers ***Stingers ***Maws ***Drizzlers **Minor Salmonids **Chums **Smallfries **Cohocks **Snatchers **Salmonid Fleet ***Salmonid Mothership ***Salmonid Flagship ***Salmonid Battleships ***Chinooks Deployers ***Flyfish Squadron *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. |-|Returning Characters= *Galactic Eggman Empire **Former Leader ***Paul Eggman *Former Ancient Ignis **Lightning *Shaman Fighters **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Mushroom Kingdom **Mario **Luigi **Princess Toadstool Peach **Yoshi **Toadsworth **Toad **Toadette |-|New Characters= *Foot Clan **Shredder **Foot Lieutenant **Foot Brute **Foot Recruit **Foot Soldiers ***Jocelyn *Eggman Empire **Neo Eggman Empire ***Leadership ****Dr. Eggman ****Dr. Starline ****Decoe ****Bocoe ****Bokkun ****Orbot ****Cubot ***Skunk Brothers ****Tumble ****Rough ***Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ****Scratch ****Grounder ****Coconuts ***Hard Boiled Heavies ****Heavy King ****Heavy Gunner ****Heavy Shinobi ****Heavy Magician ****Heavy Rider *****Jimmy ***Hooligans ****Nack the Weasel ****Bark the Polar Bear ****Bean the Dynamite *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko **Miyako **Kaoru *Inkopolis Civilians **Drake Utonium **Ken Utonium **Mayor Mayer **Ms. Bellum *Hao's Faction **Hoshi-Gumi ***Gekko Hao ***Luchist Lasso ***Opacho **Tsuchi-Gumi ***Peyote Diaz ***Sugimoto Ryo ***Yoneda Zen **Tsuki-Gumi ***Mohamed Tabarsi ***Bill Burton ***Hang Zang-Ching *Artificial Humans **Lyserg Ōtsutsuki *Kanto Trio **Kurenai Kanto **Jinei Himura **Shinichi Sanosuke Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon